


The Better Cowboy

by Sydders09



Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [6]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Remember the mention of Andy early on in this collection of fics? Well, here's his chapter.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character
Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740274
Kudos: 14





	The Better Cowboy

"Get dressed," Faye told Vida, poking her head into her room.

Vida stopped her stretching. "What? Why?"

"Some guy kept Spike from getting Teddy Bomber, so we're all going to try at Bomber's next target."

"What should I wear?"

"It's a costume party, so... have fun figuring out what to go as." Faye waved her hand dismissively and walked away.

Vida sighed. "All right then. Guess I need to make a trip to a store..."

Before she went to the living room, Vida finished her stretches just in case there would be a chase. No need for her to pull a muscle.

Jet perked up when he saw her walk out stuffing her communicator in her back pocket. "Where are you going? You're helping us out, right?"

"Of course. I have to find a costume first though. I'm taking a quick trip out to find something.

Spike put his feet on the ground from where they were propped up on the table. "Maybe we could find something, Jet."

"My hobo costume isn't enough?"

Vida giggled. "I have a feeling you won't get into a party. looking like an actual hobo."

"Rude."

"She's right."

"Fine," Jet pouted. "We'll go see what we can find."

* * *

Vida cried she laughed so hard when Jet walked out of the dressing room with a long black wig, round sunglasses, and a white peace sign shirt. He looked ridiculous with his huge arms and tight shirt. Vida never saw a hippie quite like him.

"Cut it out," he groaned. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No." Vida flipped through some boring costumes. "Everything is either for kids or women who want to show off too much skin."

"You could always go as a plague doctor."

"I'd certainly be unrecognizable..."

Spike poked his head around the corner. "A pirate wench is always an option."

"Don't be gross, Spike," Vida scowled. "Although, a pirate isn't a bad idea."

Jet grabbed a cowboy hat and placed it on her head. "You could be a cowgirl."

"I could." Vida looked at Spike. "What do you think?"

"I don't care as long as you don't act like that idiot..."

"Andy? Why? Don't tell me he's a cowboy."

"I wouldn't call him that..."

Vida took the hat off. "I guess cowgirl is out."

"You should go for it," Jet encouraged. "We don't really know that this Andy guy exists."

Spike huffed and walked down a different aisle.

"I believe Spike. Why would he lie about him? I can't imagine he'd make up an idiot who strolls in on a freaking horse in the middle of a city."

"Yeah, yeah. You only say that because Spike can do no wrong in your eyes."

"I recall scolding him for letting Pierrot almost kill him... twice."

Once again, Spike appeared from around the corner but on the other side of the aisle. "You _do_ give me special attention, Vida."

She flipped him off and pulled boots, a red plaid shirt, and the cowboy hat off the shelves. "I hope Andy shows up _just_ to bother you, Spike." She turned and dropped her things on the checkout counter.

Jet smirked at his partner. "Looks like you upset your lady."

Spike deadpanned. "Real funny, Jet."

The burly man howled in laughter, grabbing Vida's attention shortly before she glanced at Spike and turned away again.

* * *

Vida was the last to arrive at the party and walked in minutes before a strong whistling came from the elevator. From across the room, she saw Spike's face twist in irritation. She squeezed through the crowd to get closer, bumping into Faye as she did. The other lady hunter was dressed in an elaborate gown that didn't really disguise her well.

Like a bad movie, a blond man came out of the elevator on a chestnut horse just like Spike described. A horse! His outfit was white and the stereotypical cowboy-esque style. It had to be Andy, Vida deduced as he stopped his horse in front of Jet and Spike - Teddy Bomber seethed behind him in his teddy bear costume.

Vida sidled up to Spike just as Andy accused him of being Teddy Bomber.

"Did you forget yesterday?" Spike shouted and pointed up at Andy.

Then the blond man accused poor Jet of being the bomber. Vida felt so embarrassed to be witnessing the mess that was Andy's ability to figure out who the actual bounty head was.

Vida yelped when Andy's horse nudged her shoulder, catching the attention of the cowboy. She inwardly cringed as his lips turned up seductively.

"Howdy, ma'am. Wasn't expecting to find someone as beautiful as you around these parts."

Vida blinked and subconsciously stepped closer to Spike. "Uh, hi?"

Spike clenched his fist and frowned at Andy. Faye laughed from Spike's other side.

Andy leaned forward on his saddle, two fingers grabbing the brim of his hat. "Forget Teddy Bomber. I'd like to take you out on a date."

The actual Teddy Bomber growled.

"I... um... no? No offense, but... I'm sort of in the middle of something. You know, like stopping that guy?" Everyone turned to see Teddy Bomber running away.

"Shit!" Spike said, sprinting after the man.

Jet followed after him and Vida started to, too. She vaguely heard Andy behind her, already forgetting the man and his horse.

Once more, she yelped when a strong arm lifted her off the ground and placed her on top of the horse that scared her earlier. The moment her back touched the warm chest of Andy, Vida sat up straighter and glared at the man behind her.

"I would hate to see you get hurt."

"What the hell, Andy?! I'm with those two chasing Teddy Bomber! Put me down!"

"You know my name?"

Vida groaned and noticed Faye sitting comfortably behind Andy, her arms around his waist. She seemed to have a little crush on the man - at least that's what Vida thought. "I see you're comfortable, Faye."

"Maybe I'm just sick of watching you and Spike stare at each other longingly. I need some real entertainment, too."

Suddenly, the whole building shook and the room the part was in started to collapse several hundred feet to the ground.

"Well," Faye looked at Vida. "I guess you saved us, cowboy."

To Vida, hearing her term of endearment reserved for Spike used for Andy didn't sit with her.

"It comes with the job." Andy's arms tightened around Vida enough that she pushed him away so she could jump off of his horse. "Hey! Wait! Don't you want dinner?"

"I have a date."

"What a shame..."

"You don't have a–" Faye started until Vida tossed the toy sheriff's badge at her.

"Gotta go! Uh, thanks for saving me, I guess."

"My pleasure."

Vida felt so much better when she got away from that man.

* * *

Much to her joy, Jet and Spike were back on the Bebop with minimal cuts and bruises. Her happiness flattened with the look Spike gave her.

"Thought you'd be with Andy," he muttered. "He was the knight in shining armor, huh?"

"He thought I'd be with him, too. I told him I had a date." Vida tossed her hat away and ran her hands through her hair. "He had some nerve thinking I needed to be saved."

Jet chuckled. "He's an idiot, that's for sure."

"I can't believe he asked me out when we were trying to get Bomber."

"And I can't believe you didn't stay with him."

Vida frowned at Spike. "I don't like him. He's not you or Jet." There was so much more she wanted to say, but not with his attitude being so sour. "The Bebop makes me happy. I'm not going to leave like Faye. When I said I was going to stick with you guys, I meant it." She looked at Jet. "Did you at least get Bomber?"

"Nope. He got away again."

" _Awesome_. Any ideas where he's targeting next?"

"Andy will be there," Spike said.

"So? You can finally beat the shit out of him if he is."

"He might flirt with you again."

"Again, so?"

Spike pursed his lips and looked off to the side.

Jet cackled. "Jealous?"

Vida hid her smile when Spike glared at Jet. She didn't get to see Spike pissed about something so frivolous and about her. Hope grew in her chest. Maybe he did like her as something more than a friend.

"Oh, Spike," she teased, patting the top of his head. "There's no need to be jealous. You're the only cowboy for me."

Jet howled with laughter. Spike blinked a few times before shouting at Jet for being annoying. He didn't raise his voice toward Vida for what she said. He didn't really look at her again until they loaded up in the Swordfish to find Teddy Bomber again. But he went right back to ignoring her - sorta - when the explosive-obsessed man showed up.

Vida half-listened to Teddy whining about how he was being ignored and was frustrated about it. Her eyes were scanning their surrounding for the tall blond cowboy on a horse. Luckily for them, they heard him before they say him.

Spike's face contorted again when Andy's horse walked up to them. He looked too happy to be there and even more so when his eyes fell on Vida.

"You're back! Did you want to accept my date invitation?"

"I didn't come here because I wanted to see you again. You've ruined our hunts twice now and it's pissing us off."

"And I'm sick of being interrupted!" Teddy shouted.

Andy glanced at him, asking who he was, thus pissing off the bounty head more. He stared back at the two hunters with a frown. "I promise I'm a decent guy."

"Annoying..." Spike grumbled.

Vida crossed her arms, shifting on her feet. Her shoulder brushed against Spike's arm, but neither of them moved away from the contact. "I'm not interested, Andy. Leave it alone."

Realization crossed his face. "Oh. I see."

"What the hell do you see?" Spike said, tone sharp.

"Let him explain, Spike."

He clenched his teeth and stared Andy down.

"You and him," he pointed between her and Spike. "You two are lovers, right? It's the only explanation... other than you liking women instead. Do you like women? You don't seem like you would..."

Both hunters bristled, shouting that they weren't together and stating Vida liked men. Vida did look at Spike surprised when he confidently told the cowboy she preferred men. She wondered how he'd know since she never stated which gender she liked.

Andy smirked at the pink that colored their faces. It reminded her of Spike's smirk. Actually, a lot about Andy reminded her about Spike when she thought about it. The flush on her cheeks dissipated as it dawned on her how they looked almost like relatives. Even their personalities matched a little... just a smidge. By the time she drifted out of her thoughts, Spike and Andy were chasing Teddy Bomber who finally lost his cool.

"Hey, Jet?" she said into her communicator. "I have a bad feeling another building is going to explode. I'll try to get Teddy Bomber cuffed because we both know Spike will be dealing with Andy."

"Good luck, Vida. Be there as soon as I can."

Exactly like she predicted, the top of the building the three men ran into exploded before she stepped foot inside. The good news was Teddy managed to make it to the ground level where she was able to apprehend him and let Jet know where to find him. The bad news was Spike was probably going to kill Andy based on the sounds she heard. Vida didn't like Andy, but she didn't want to seem him dead all because he was an idiot.

Everything went silent when she reached the destroyed floor. Andy was nowhere in sight and Spike stood dumbfounded with Andy's hat on his head. Had she been in a different mood, Vida would have laughed.

"What happened?"

"I have no clue."

Vida reached up and took the hat off Spike's head, tossing it aside with a grin. "Just because I call you cowboy doesn't mean you should start dressing like one."

"I didn't put it on."

"Yeah. You didn't take it off either."

"Where's Teddy Bomber?"

"Out cold on the first floor. Jet's on his way. We should probably get down there though."

Spike nodded, stretched, and glanced at where she assumed Andy left. "You know, maybe he wasn't so bad."

"Sure. Although... he did remind me a little of you."

He blanched.

"It's mostly the hair and eyes despite the different colors... face shape... the physical attributes."

"When did you get close enough to see his eyes?"

Vida smirked, leaning closer than usual to her partner. "I don't know. I can see your eye color from here and I'm not _that_ close." In fact, she was too close – their fronts nearly touching.

Spike growled out something under his breath as he walked past her.

"Glad to know you like me enough to get jealous over a guy like that," she said low enough he couldn't hear it.

"C'mon!" he shouted.

"Coming, Spike!" She saluted the air and looked at the horizon. "Thanks for giving me hope, Andy. But you're still a pain in the ass."

"Vida!"

She started moving. "Patience is a virtue, Spike!"

He peered up at her as she climbed down some rubble. "Just hurry up."

Once her feet touched solid ground, she clicked her tongue, winked, and pointed a finger at Spike. "Bang."

That half-smirk of his showed up, making her feel good. "That's my thing."

"Sure, but mine's way cuter."

"Whatever you say."

Vida picked up the pace. "C'mon, Spike! Weren't you in a rush?"

He sighed, face flattening, and followed behind leisurely as he pondered over what Andy said before he left. Maybe the idiot was right.


End file.
